Kupid's Kiss
by CherryUtonium
Summary: Butch Jojo is a lazy fifteen-year-old with a violent temper and a half assed attitude. He's constantly into any street brawls. With so much homework, work, and brothers, how will he fair when an unexpected turn sends a girl crashing into his life? Now he has even more fighting, love triangles, and a girl to impress! Life for him couldn't get any better. [Greens] [COMPLETED]
1. When The Sun Rises

Butch shifted uncomfortably in his bed, a sudden pressure of weight present on the side of his bed. 'Gotta wake up..' he thought, a frown replacing his sloppy grin of sleepiness. 'Nah, school can wait.' he grinned again and turned, his face towards the ceiling. Soon his mind began to wander and he lost grip of the real world.

Suddenly his body felt absolutely cold, almost ice sharp that he froze for a shot up straight, breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down. He was hold the tips of his blankets, drops of water rolling down his chest. A sudden laughter shot throughout the room and he jumped, turning his head so fast you could almost hear a whiplash.

He noticed a redhead boy on the ground, holding his stomach as his other hand repeatedly hit the ground. Behind his was a dirty blonde, he was holding and leaning against the doorway, his knees shaking as the boy tried containing his laughter. Butch's dark green eyes shifted down to a bucket that was abandoned on it's side.

'Assholes.'

''Oh god! Did you see your expression!?'' Brick, one of Butch's younger brothers, laughed loudly tears almost leaking from the corners of his eyes. Brick, was a redhead. He had long red-hair that dropped down from his shoulders to his mid-back and was tied in a pony tail. His eyes an unusual dark red, almost like blood. He wore a red loose sweatshirt that held a red hoodie, covering most of his neck and black jeans. A single black stripe running through his sweater. A red cap was placed on backwards on his head, as it usually was. A few pieces of hair sticking out from the small entry way the cap contained.

''Hn.'' Boomer, the youngest of them bit his lip. He had dirty blonde hair and sharp, cold blue eyes. He wore the same dark blue sweatshirt only it seemed a few sizes too big. The sweatshirt contained a turtle neck instead, the collar seeming loose but enough to cover his mouth. The sleeves flew past his fingers by a few inches and the bottom of the sweater reached mid-thigh. He seemed like an adorable little child that seemed fitting. Black skinny jeans adorned his legs and the same black stripe was running through his sweater.

''Get the hell out of my room, damn it!'' Butch shouted. He threw the covers off of him and grabbed one of his plain white pillows. He harshly threw it at them, watching as they shut the door before the pillow had gotten either of them. Butch glared at the door, his skin turning ice cold from the bucket of water that was thrown at him.

He ran down stairs, already changed and fixed, though he didn't bother brushing his bed-head. Butch was the oldest of the three siblings. He had black messy hair that would sometimes stick up, cowlicks here and there that framed his face. He had the darkest green eyes that resembled a beautiful dark emerald. He wore again, the same dark green sweatshirt, although it was opened and black loose jeans. He wore black gloves that had finger cutouts and his sweater had another black line through the middle, colliding with his black t-shirt.

''Hey, what the hell man! Leave some food for me!'' Butch cried, finally jumping off from the stairs (which stopped inside the living room) and side sliding into the kitchen (which was attached to the living room.) A long table was in the middle of the room, a stove, refrigerator, a microwave, a sink, and shelves that were attached to the wall surrounded the table.

He jumped into his usual chair and began to throw food into his mouth. Brick and Boomer watched in irritation as most of those pieces of food kept hitting their faces. Finally Brick had had enough and grabbed a newspaper, rolling it up. Boomer watched him quietly, slightly moving over to avoid the danger.

''What's wrong- ACK!-'' Butch started before he was hit in the face, successfully silencing him. A loud slap resonated throughout the house. Brick retracted his arm and smiled. ''Show some manners at the dinner table, kids.'' Butch and Boomer sat straight up and continued to eat silently, small rolls of sweat falling from their cheeks. 'Mama Brick is back.' Butch chewed.

''Now listen guys,'' Brick growled, setting his elbow on the table and resting his cheek on the top of his fist. ''Today is the beginning of the first day at our new high school. If we get kicked out of this one, that would be four high schools already and we won't be allowed to get any decent education.'' Boomer and Butch glanced at each other before turning back to their red-head leader.

''In other words..'' Brick's eyes suddenly darkened, as a shadow was a cast over them. His voice deepened and a dark shadow loomed over him, ''If either of you think, try, or do, screw this up, i will personally send you back to HIM.'' Butch and Boomer's mouths firmed in a straight line, tightening them. ''Understand...?'' Brick finished, waiting for both of them to say a word.

Butch and Boomer nodded quickly, sweat covering their faces, (although Boomer was waaay better at concealing his fright.) ''Good!'' Brick nodded, taking his used dishes to the sink and off to the front door, both brothers following behind. Both the other boys had already run out the door. Butch stood still in front of the door way.

Was it worth going to this crap school? What was the point of someone like him, who didn't even compare to either of his brothers, who picked fights and continued to reject the world, do at school? Why? Why him? Why?

Silence resumed again, and for a few seconds Butch continued staring at the door. He sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair. He sighed, this time sounding more hopeless as he muttered, ''Damn it.''


	2. Following Rules

Butch growled as he felt the millions of eyes stare down at him. He heard their chatter, giggles, and whimpers of fear each time he took a single step. Stupid kids. His frowned deepened and he glared at all of them. Why are there like millions of kids in a hallway?

He watched as they scattered to the sides to avoid him, unintentionally making him a path. He kept hearing their annoying squawking and finally figured that he had enough. With one hard stomp, he got them all silent. He watched them as they started backing away in fear.

His eyes darkened and he glared at them, ''What the shit do you want?'' and once he finished that sentence, each student took off running, their poor hearts nearly exploding. Just as he had finished the bell had rung, the start of his second period class.

He pushed his hand into his pocket and ruffled around until he had fished out a ruined piece of paper. he opened it up and saw that his next class was in the other side of the building.

 _Shit_ , he thought as his eyes looked at the empty hallway. _I guess i coulda' asked one about where this class is._ He scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walked out the hall.

The school was pretty big, compared to most, yet it was not the best for it's reputation and students. Students such as Butch, or worse than him.

They had a large yard in the front of the school, where the gates were often opened. A single path running between it ( two rows of cherry blossom tree's on either side of the path.) and into the middle part of the school which was the largest. Connected to it's sides were two other tall skyscraper like buildings.

The rest was field, flower patches and grass. Around the field was a large orange brick wall that protected the school. It was a pretty nice school, way better than Butch had expected it to be.

He groaned, as he took twist and turns throughout the school (blame his horrible sense of direction. He's gotten lost in his own house.) and ended up in the right building.

He stood outside his door and waited. He heard the teacher calling out names, meaning role-call. He kept waiting for the (annoying) teacher to call his name to go in after.

He waited and waited, his various positions of resting changing. How many fucking kids were in that class!? He finally heard his name being called and he rested his and on the door (It's like a sliding door.)

''Butch Jojo?''

''Butch Jojo? Absent.'' he slammed open the door.

He watched as each and every eye had turned fully on him and he held himself back from smirking at the attention. ''I'm here.'' he said, walking past the teacher and taking the desk at the far right back, next to a window. (There are window walls on both sides of the room.)

He heard the teacher give him a snarky scoff and she continued on Not a bad view. His eyes trailed down to see a class, physical education no doubt. It seemed there were two separate teams, females and males.

Plain white shirts, and red shorts for the males. How lame. His eyes trailed over to the girls, they had also worn plain white shirts, but instead of shorts they wore bloomers.

They were all formed two squares, a single coach in front of them. His eyes watched as the boys were dragged off into another field, not in his vision, while he watched the girl run. They ran over hurtles, and in laps.

However, he noticed one girl in particular. She had long black hair, and instead of following with the p.e uniform she wore a white shirt and dark green shorts. It didn't seem like she was older than him, and she wasn't that bad looking either.

As close as he could see, she had a nice round face, nice creamy light brown skin (lighter than a brown paper bag.) and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen! (They were better than his!)

Unbeknownst to Butch, his face was filled with curiosity, loosing up his 'dark aura' that had been scaring other students. A light blush settled on his cheeks. He looked like a child filled with amazement of discovering something new.

 _Not a bad view._

Butch groaned in agony as he held his head. Brick stood in front of him, glaring down his red orbs. Boomer stood behind the tree and winced, his face contorted in pain; if he got the blow.

The boy groaned, bending close to the ground in his crisscross position. ''The hell man!?'' Butch shouted, a small tear at the corner of his eye, his teeth grinding in hurt and anger. ''What i do this time!?''

It was their lunchtime, three neat lunch boxes (made by Mama Brick~) sat next to each boy, three pairs of chopsticks over each box. Brick sat cross-legged, his hands on his knee's as he leaned forward in anger. ''Don't think i didn't hear about the little entrance you made today at each class! Butch what the hell, man!? Your not supposed to drag attention!''

Boomer stuffed a piece of sushi into his mouth, his eyes moving from Brick to Butch, listening to their argument. ''I came didn't i?! What's the big deal?'' Butch narrowed his eyes, stealing a small octopus from Brick's box, he dodged his brothers chopstick attack as swallowed.

''You don't-!''

Brick tried to swipe his food from Butch, his hand swinging towards his head. Butch Dodged. And again the green-eyed boy had stolen more food.

''Follow-!''

Swipe, dodge. Brick felt a vein pop watching as his brother ate his food.

Swipe, dodge. ''GAH-!''

''Rules!'' Brick finished, watching as Butch yelp in agony as the rock had fallen out of his mouth. Boomer flinched and held his cheek. ''Geez man.''


	3. Confronting the Babe

Butch sighed, his head aching as Brick had just finished slapping him awake from his last class of the day. Crap he fell asleep. Brick had already left, only stopping to wake the (idiot) up. Momentarily shrugging he stuffed all of his books into his black backpack, throwing the strap over his shoulder. He stood up, watching as the beautiful rays of the sunset illuminated the classroom. He looked out and stood still, watching. For a moment, he felt so peaceful. He felt so free.

''Huh-?'' he whispered, his eyes landing on a figure slowly walking towards the gates of the school. His eyes narrowed and he managed to tell that it had been the girl from before. He blinked before quickly speed walking out of the classroom. (Unfortunately because he doesn't have any sense of direction) he had accidentally walked into another classroom. And another and another. He ran out the doors and continued to take twists and turns, until he finally stopped.

He growled as he stared at the blank white wall in front of him.

He stepped forward and touched it. ''I was sure there was a door here before..did they rebuild it?'' he took a step back and kicked a hole in the wall, and repeatedly punched it until a hole about his size was made. ''Oh look at that there are the fucking school gates.'' he walked (ran) out and took a look around to see if he saw any signs of the girl.''Fucking damn it.''

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and angry stomped away. Butch looked down at his phone and notice it was three o' clock. J _ust a few more hours before it gets dark, better get home soon before Brick starts to bitch. Heh, that rhymed_. He took a turn and paused. A few feet away there was a certain group of thugs.

They looked like thugs, and from the way they were standing, the one with the retro-wannabe shades is their ring-leader. Butch's narrowed as he took a look at their skin. Oddly enough they had green skin, and actually now that he was looking, they looked a little weird. Like a snake? And a fat cyclops? A midget Mexican, who's also a cyclops? Butch shook his head, the scary dark glare never leaving his face as he walked past them, watching them from the corner of his eye.

They glared back, but of course didn't try to follow him as they were inwardly shaking with fear. He turned his eyes back forward and turned a corner. Pussies. Butch stared forward, his face in a serious frown. They must be just a bunch of losers who can't get jobs. How fucking lame.

Butch stared irritably at the the wall that was in front of him.

He kept staring at the wall for a few minutes before turning back around and walking away, hands still in pockets. The sky was dark, a couple stars in the sky, a full moon floating. That night happened to be a cold one, wind gently blowing as if it were a soft blanket again your skin. It was about eight o'clock and Butch still hadn't found his house, getting lost a few hours ago.

He kept turning and turning, going into alley-ways, stores, bushes. He was absolutely lost. 'How big is this fucking city!?' he was irritated and tired, of course he blamed it on the city size instead of his horrible sense of direction (like he'd ever admit to being lost.)

Damn, Brick was gonna kick his ass when he gets home. Maybe even bring in Boomer with him. He shuddered, knowing not to mess with his little fire-head brother when he was angry. He kicked a rock, passing by a bright lamppost his sense of danger suddenly shooting up.

He kept walking, narrowing his eyes as the creepy feeling of something wrong in the air lingered, he quickened his pace. No, it's not that he was scared, more of the opposite really, he'd just rather not waste time beating up weaklings and having Brick beat his ass as well. But then again, he loved street brawls. He stop walking and closed his eyes, trying to find a single noise.

And find he did. A single curse that went in the air, Butch was able to pin-point their location (amazing right? Considering he's a Zoro from One Piece.) He took a slow step and began to run, shooting off like a rocket. The tall skyscrapers and buildings, stores, houses and parks past him, ignoring the 'inviting' feeling he got from each alley-way.

He continued to run, soon stopping in front of a small clearing. Grass was everywhere, a line of stone separating the grass from the dirt, made as a path way and small flowers here and there, tree's filling the backgrounds. A lamp post illuminated a bit of the park, enough for him to see a few shadows moving around in the grass.

He took a few steps forward, a smirk at his lips as he saw the same girl he had tried looking for earlier, being held down by her arms, two of the green men at her sides, and the ring-leader straddling her, his fist in the air, ready to strike her. So, this was the kind of mess she would get herself into. How cute, now he was able to find out more about her, besides after he saved her, she would owe him. This was perfect.

''Well well, someones having fun, can i join?.''He brought both his hands to meet each other, his right enclosing on his left fist, cracking his fingers, as he moved his head to the side, a cracking noise sounding.

He stepped forward as all of their glares were set on him. He looked down, his forest eyes meeting the girls emerald ones glaring, her black hair was messy, lips parted and panting. His smirk widened as he watched her.

''Hello there babe.''


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

They had stopped all activity to glare at him. The ring leader, lowered his fist slightly, moving himself off of the girl, who turned to glare at him instead. "And wha'ddya want?" the ring leader asked, his voice holding a slight accent, two sharp canines revealing themselves when he spoke. His jacket was slightly dirty, a small rip here and there which seemed to be the only damage, his hair untouched and still shiny,

"Well i was thinking that maybe you'd let me join your party, boys." Butch took a step towards him, making the green-skinned man backing away slowly. The rest of the boys stood still, holding the girl securely to the ground. She growled and tried to wiggle free, having the short one bite her rib. She growled slight in pain, gritting her teeth. His eyes traced her figure, seeing her small cuts and bruises she might have gotten from the idiot gang. Good thing he hadn't gotten here any later.

"Get outta' here, she's our property." Now, by no means was Butch a goody-two shoes or a hero. In fact he and his brothers were the total , that didn't mean he didn't respect the freedom of others. So when hosers like these were deciding that they owned people, Butch had to get serious.

"Hey. I suggest you let her go." his tone had lost all playfulness, the single light of the lamppost illuminating his figure from behind, shadowing his face and body. It sent shivers down the gangs back, able to see his forest-eyes. He was mad. "O-or what? What's a stupid teenager like you going to do about it?"

The man had stepped back and began to laugh at him, the rest of his crew following along. The girl looked at Butch, a single drop of sweat running down her cheek, as she watched, slightly impressed by his bravery. I mean, most people would ignore it and continue walking. Running away. But he hadn't. In fact the opposite, he went straight up to them. Was he crazy? Or stupid? "Look at him boys. trying to scare us-" and the green-eyed man continued to laugh.

Butch smiled with them, and unbeknownst to the other male he had already sent his fist flying, hitting the other in the cheek, a nice punch that sent him knocking into the ground. The laughter stopped from the rest of his gang as they stared in bewilderment. Wow. One of the other gang members took a step. "Acccceee?" oh, it was the snake-like man. His voice sounding a bit unrealistic and off.

Ace? So that was the guys name. Nice to know who's ass he kicked. "Hey, get up." he watched Ace sturggle to get on his knees, and when he did, he managed to get up again. A trickle of blood fell from his mouth down his chin, Ace wiping it off with the back of his hand. "You fucking asshole!" he shouted, angrily shaking his fist. "What the hell are the rest of you waiting for? Get him!" and they did.

One by one they attacked him, Butch being able to quickly get rid of the short one, and the fidgety spitter. The snake one had attacked from behind while the big one tried to grab onto him. He had ducked under the large hands of the green-oaf and kicked away the snake-like one. He was outnumbered, but they were outmatched. He grinned, throwing the spitter over his shoulder and onto the snake-man.

The short one jumped down onto his back, biting his neck. It stung a little, but his skin was tougher, and Butch pushed him off, jumping and kicking the big guy in the face. Ace stood up and tried to tackle him, only managing to get punched in the chest and knocking the wind out of him. Wow. The girls green eyes were the size of dinner plates, watching them fall over and over, not a single scratch on the boy.

Who was he? How was he able to take them all down? Much less by himself? Many questions swarmed in her head as she continued watching him take them down. Of course she noticed that he wasn't the only amazing one. Each one of the gang members managed to get up after each hit, persistently. However it wouldn't last, they were reaching their limit. It would be over soon.

"Argh-!" Ace growled, being knocked down once again. He was sick of this. He walked over to the girl and roughly pulled her up by the roots of her hair. She gasped in pain her arms immediately shooting out to grab her hair in attempt for him to let go. She was not weak. But that didn't mean she couldn't be brought pain. And this hurt a lot. She was brought to her feet, her eyes closed in pain. "Let go-!" her voice slightly cracking.

Butch stopped attacking, his eyes widening as the girl struggled to break free. Her hair in the hands of Ace. He grit his teeth, stopping his movement. "Do one more thing and her hair comes off!" Ace shouted, hurtfully moving her hair around. She cried out for a second before harshly biting her tongue, iron flooding her taste buds. Her eye peeked opened for a second before widening.

Ace looked like a mess. Sweat was running down his face and he was as pale (despite his green skin) as a ghost. He was shaking and his eyes the size of dinner plates. He was terrified. Almost like he was gonna lose his life. And then she saw why. She looked forward and she froze in place.

In front of her stood a demon. Glowing green eyes were the only thing she could make out from the shadow along with a body. Not enough to make detail. But enough to know that Ace was screwed. It was enough to even scare her, alot. He really looked like a demon.

"Now I'm pissed."


	5. Closer at Sunset

Before the girl had a chance to blink, she slumped to her knees and felt the grip on her hair disappear. Her head turning as she watched Ace fly over her. It all went in slow motion. She watched as he landed hard on the ground, groaning in pain. Wow there, she didn't think he'd be so angry, they haven't even met! Maybe he was one of those chivalrous types you see in anime.

Butch had returned to look normal, or at least better that he did before. He walked over to the girl and grabbed her by her arm, helping her up. "You alright babe?" Her face changed from surprise to a scowl, glaring at him with a light blush on her cheeks. "I didn't need your help, jerk. And for your information it's Buttercup not babe.

Butch glared at her, "Hey, i just saved you and instead of 'Thanks' i get jerk? Your lucky i even saved you at all!" He hadn't let go of her arm, only noticing when she had pulled away. "I already said i didn't need your help! Besides that punch was a total fluke!" Butch stared at her incredulously. A fluke? A fluke? Didn't he look like a badass a while ago, and she's saying it was a fluke?

She grit her teeth in anger and and her fist clenched. "You dumb jackass!" she yelled and punched him. Square in the cheek. "ACK-" Being caught off guard he comically flew backwards- spinning a few times before sprawling face up on the ground. A bright red fist mark was imprinted on his cheek and a dazed expression stayed on his face. "Huh..?"

He jumped up and flew towards her, shoving his face into hers. "WHAT THE HELL-!?" he began to continuously throw insults at her, angry. She backed away a little and soon began a full-blow insult fight. "Moron!" "Uncute!" "Jerk!" "Tomboy!" "Those are crappy insults!" "Oh yeah, well what kind of moron lets his guard down and gets punched?" "What kind of weak little girl lets a gang have their way with her and not scream 'help me help me'!?"

"Why you-" she didn't have the chance to finish before Butch had tackled her to the ground. He landed on top of her, her back harshly hitting the ground. "Hey whats the deal!?" She yelled. He sat up with his elbows on the sides of her head. "I was trying to save you! A thanks could be nice!" she glared at him, and then turned (more like slammed) him over so she was on top.

A hard kick landed to their old spot, Buttercup luckily moving quickly. "There now i saved you! We're even!" He pushed her off, and looked up. The gang that he had fought earlier had gotten back on their feet and they seemed more than ready to fight again. Butch stood up and got into a fighting stance, his fist ready and clenched. "C'mon assholes, i'm ready."

"What are you nimrods waiting for!? Get him!" Ace yelled. And then-

WHAM

'The sky?' "ACK-" an unbearable amount of pain exploded from his head as he felt his back hit the ground. His legs flew over him and crushed him before he twisted himself to the side. In pain he held his head and curled up, groaning. "God fucking-mother of god and holy pixie dust the fucking queen and pirate shits and FUCKING-OW!"

He looked up at Buttercup who was smugly staring at him. "What happened to 'weak little girl?' Huh?" Butch growled and shot up. "WHAT THE HELL!? THAT FUCKING HURT!" And once again they began they had begun throwing insults, both face to face. They seemed like an old married couple.

"Hey watch it-" and she was shoved to the ground, pain exploding from her sides. Quickly she shot up and watched as Ace tried lunging for Butch's legs and Lil' Arturo jumped on his back. She stood up and kicked Ace straight in the face, managing to push him away, and elbowing Grubber. "Nice try, jackasses!"

Butch smirked, throwing Arturo over his head. "Nice moves babe!" She glared, "Better than yours!" she snorted pulling herself away from Aces arms and pushing him into Billy, knocking both down. Both stood back to back waiting for their attacks. "Your not half bad for a weak little girl!" he laughed. Buttercup turned to glare at him, "Moron! I have more balls than you, and i'm a girl!"

A rough kick was sent to her back, Buttercup falling to her knees. She groaned in pain, her left eye closing in pain, her teeth grinding. "Fuck!" she cursed. Butch turned to her aid, punching Ace, sending him to the ground as he fell unconscious. The rest of his gang stopped their attack, staring at their bosses unconscious body. A minute of silence passed.

"RUN!" Snake yelled, picking up their leader and running away. Both teens watched as they had run away, soon disappearing from their views. Butch grabbed onto both of her hands and helped her up. "Your welcome!" he smirked. He clearly felt proud for being able to stand longer than she. Buttercup glared at him, a blush on her cheeks, "Yeah whatever, so thanks i guess." He rolled his eyes, some thanks.

They both stood for a bit longer before he stretched his arm out to her, "I'm Butch." She stared at him her eyes moving from his face to his outstretched hands. "Buttercup." Butch's smirk widened, his eyes gleaming. "So, what do you say? Friends?" he asked. His arm didn't move from being outstretched, slightly wiggling to catch her attention.

Buttercup stared at him and raised her hand. "No thanks." and slapped his. He stepped back in surprise and watched as she past him, a smirk on her face. "See you, loser." "Wha-!?" he watched her leave, clenching his fists. "THIS ISN'T HOW YOU TREAT SOMEONE WHO JUST KICKED ASS FOR YOU!" he yelled, waving his fists in the air.


	6. Go Big or Go Home

Butch lied exhaustively on his mattress. After the fight he had gone home trying to quietly make his way through the window of his room. Of course things don't always go as planned. He had managed to reach his window quite well. Using the large garbage cans he climb them, luckily not tipping over.

Reaching his window he climbed in and accidentally flipped himself- quietly landing with a soft 'thud'. He froze for a second his heart beating in his chest. What? Brick was a fucking nightmare when he was angry. He had landed in a crab sort of way; facing upwards. His left leg and right arm were holding him up from the floor. As best as a he could he stayed still, trying not to make a single movement. Knowing that the coast was clear ( -after waiting forever for something to pop up at him) he managed to get himself on his knees before standing up and slowly crawling into his bed. His hands cautiously reached down to the hem of his shirt and slowly he pulled his shirt off, dropping it slowly to the ground. He unbuttoned his loose black jeans, taking off his shoes and socks.

He only got halfway on his bed before he heard a cough. His heart froze in his chest and for a millisecond he jumped out of his skin. He turned his head slowly, watching as his desk lamp turned on- the cord thing flying side to side. His desk chair- creaked slowly as it turned. The darkest glare made from the pits of hell burned into his memory as deep red eyes peered at him from the chair.

"H-hey Brick!" Butch muttered, sweat forming on his cheek.

In the chair sat Brick. One leg crossed over the other and his fingers laced together. He looked like he was in an 80's gang movie.

" _Where have you been_?" His voice was low and calm, further scaring Butch. "I-i..was um, helping - a, um, girl ...fight.." Once he said the word fight, Brick slowly threw the chair he was sitting on out the window.

'Oh god.' Butch backed away slowly. Standing up, Brick took a few menacing steps before standing in front of Butch. Brick brought both hands together and cracked his knuckles.

A loud scream was heard throughout the neighborhood. A chair and a flying person soaring through the sky.

Butch walked to school, wearing his school uniform. Hands stuffed in pockets, and slouching, he continued walking down the hallway ignoring the gasps and whispers of disgust as they stared at him. His face was completely destroyed. Red puffed cheeks, and a giant bruise on his eye left him in disaster. _God damn, Brick. You could've held back just a little._

Brick and Boomer, who were walking right beside him smirked. The redhead looked at his brother. "I _was_ holding back." and walked faster. Butch being left behind. GOD DAMN PSYCHIC! Deciding at last to hold a grudge- he was gonna use Brick's toothbrush to clean the toilet -he followed his brothers and kicked the door open scaring everyone. The teacher was about to shout, her mouth opening for words to form, but none came because he had sent the scariest glare he could muster and directed it at her.

The teacher closed her mouth and turned around, staring the lesson. Every single eye was on him, centering him in the middle. But there was one particular stare- sorry, glare, that sent a tingle of shivers down his spine. His head turned to the upper right of the classroom and there he saw her. The green-eyed ungrateful girl who he had saved.

Oh how he wanted to be close to her. Unfortunately the seat next to her was taken by a boy with brown hair, a black shirt and a stupid smirk on his face. How annoying. He watched as she conversed with him and felt himself frowning. Damn, competition.

Stiffly walking up the stairs he turned sitting a few rows behind her. Damn. The teacher continued on with the lesson, none of it reaching Butch since his focus and attention were soley on Buttercup and the boy.

For the rest of the class he did not stop creating holes into theirs backs, watching as that little punk tried getting close to her. How annoying. Ignoring the stares and glares he received from other students- including the teacher.

He got up- dragged his chair, and pushed it between the two. Buttercup looked up to glare at him before she noticed the deadly glare on his face. She traced his eyes down and saw that he was staring at her best friend, Mitch Mitchellson. "Hey! What's your problem man!?" Mitch yelled. Butch pushed them to the side and squeezed in. Buttercup growled in his ear whispering "What the hell is the matter with you!?"

He didn't reply, leaving Mitch to have a childish rant. Eventually the class settled down and soon the bell had rung. Butch had sprung to his feet and grabbed Buttercups arm, dragging her out and into the hallway.

He had managed to drag her away into one of the empty hallways. He stopped and quickly slammed her into the wall. He gripped her shoulders tightly, pressing her against the wall and blocking her escape with his body. "B-butch!?- W-what are you doing!?"

Her skin turned bright red, heat radiating off her face. "W-what do you think your do-" Her mouth was forcefully closed as Butch kissed her, pinning her wrist to the wall.

Butch was doing pretty damn good, if he did say so himself. He felt the heat off of her, almost darkening his own cheeks. He felt her hands clench the fabric of his shirt, her weak- futile attempts of pushing him away.

When the air was finally welcomed, he looked down at her. He caressed her cheek and smirked down. "See ya later sweet cheeks."


	7. The Ganggreen Gang

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His face was practically burning at the memory of his kiss with the feisty green-eyed girl. The kiss was heated, surely good enough to express his feelings towards her. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was too rushed. Maybe he shouldn't have been so rough. Or maybe he should've been rougher./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shook his head, incredulously. No way, he was a kissing master. That kiss was enough to make her not walk straight. Right? What if it wasn't? What if- he sighed. God damn Butch, it's been a week, you need to chill out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It has been a week. And a long one too. Since he had kissed her she had been avoiding him, hiding in the stalls and running away. And when he managed to talk to her she would either ignore or yell at him. That's not the only problem, that jackals/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Mitch Mitchellson had also gotten closer to Buttercup. He was there when she walked to school, he was there when she left. He couldn't get her and much less alone. It was frustrating. And it was even more whenever Mitch had seen him trying to talk to Buttercup./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He would constantly give him a glare or a smug smirk. Oh how he would love to punch that smug smirk right off his face. See how smug he is after that. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So that's how the week had gone. He hadn't gotten any closer to Buttercup and that kiss didn't help either, apparently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nervously he ran his hand through his hair. God damn! He couldn't relax for even a second. He had to admit his feeling to her and she'd obviously say yes to being his girlfriend, right? Right? Of course! Butch jumped up from his bed, quickly throwing on some clothes he rushed down stairs and quickly ate breakfast, surprisingly only finding Brick there. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Brick raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Your up early."..."What did you do?" Butch frantically waved his arms, "I didn't do anything!" Brick scoffed, slightly waving the kitchen knife in his hand in front of Butch's face. "If i find out you duck taped Boomer to the toilet seat again, i'll murder you." Butch rolled his eyes. Grabbing his empty plate he ditched them in the sink and ran out the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""See you later!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Half the day had gone by and he hadn't seen her in sight. Was she absent? Where the hell was she? Was she still avoiding him? Annoyed, tired, and still feeling the urge to tell her all his feelings. And the day he decides to, she decides not to come to school. Man. God must have it out for him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The end of lunch was nearing and still no sign of her. He walked out of the school and looked around (Again) by the baseball field. Nope. Near the back of the school? Nope. Was she even at school today? He didn't know. He only took a step before the bell had rung, meaning it was time for his 5th period class. Great, he had that class with her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He rushed to the halls, avoiding bumping into people. "Wai-" before his brain could process anything, his arm shot out and hand grabbed someone else's arm, forcefully spinning them around. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The girls raven hair flew around and her bright green eyes met his. They both paused before. All of the students had scattered away already, leaving them alone in the empty hallway. She struggled to escape from his grip and her eyes did not meet once with his. He was sincerely confused. Why was she acting like this? "Hey, buttface! Let me go!" She struggled weakly. It was almost like she was using her might against him. And yet for some reason her struggling had no effect on him. Just a week ago, she sent him plummeting to the ground with a small punch and now she was trying her hardest and she could do anything? "Hey! I'm trying to tell you somethi- will you stop trying to hit me like a three-year old and send me into the stratosphere already!? Whats the matter with you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She turned her head to the side, letting her hair cover up her face. "Why the hell do you care!? Why don't you stay out of my business!?" And once again she tried struggling out. Butch however, noticed that she hadn't made eye contact with him the entire time. "Oi what the hell is wrong with your face?" He let one of her wrists go and grabbed her chin, turning her to face him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Butch suddenly felt the intense feeling of anger and rage inside of him as he saw the giant purple bruise on the side of her lips. It was swollen, probably recent and crappily covered up with make up. And then he noticed it too. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and long baggy pants. It was way too hot for her to wear something like that. His eyes trailed down to her arms. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Buttercup's eyes widened in realization and she tried pushing him away. "Let go!" He ignored her and raised her sleeves up to see cuts and bruises covering her arm. "What the fuck?" Buttercup stopped struggling and instead looked helplessly to the ground. She couldn't see Butch's hands clench to the point that he was bleeding, or that his face had held more rage than he did the last time he saved her. "Who did this?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They took one of my friends ''hostage'' so i could save him. Either i let them beat me up for an entire week or they'd hurt him. I couldn't let my friend get hurt.." She looked at him from under her eye-lashes. "I didn't ask why, i ask who." She glared at him. "It doesn't concern you! Besides he's free and those guys won't bother me any more! Don't go starting trouble!" He gripped her hand tighter, making the girl flinch. "I asked who." She bit her lip. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Gang Green Gang/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"."/span/p 


	8. Love like a Breeze

" _The Gang Green Gang._ "

Immediately after hearing those words, he had shot out of the school gates, almost cracking the ground with how hard he was stepping. Unfortunately for him, Buttercup was just as fast (if not, faster.) and managed to stop him in time. They skidded to a stop a small gust of wind coming from the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Buttercup shouted, her cheeks flushing scarlet from how much lung power she was using. Butch glared at her, grabbing the girl by the collar. "Are you an idiot or something!?" again she struggled to escape his grip, her wounds had not healed. Both had suddenly flared up their anger without warning and were now wrestling on the ground. Insults and curses spewed from their mouths as every hit and blow pained their body.

Finally having enough Butch had managed to grab her in an angle and shoved her off not noticing he had hit her most vulnerable wound. As he had pushed her out of his way a look of pain flashed through her eyes and she gasped. Butch turned to look at her, his deep angry breathes struggling to contain themselves. She fell to the ground holding her hand over her heart and took deep breathes. "Wha-?" he stopped and watched her- his eyes growing wide.

Damn. He got careless. He watched her gasp and breath in pain tightly holding onto her side. She was on her knee's, her left arm hoisting her up with struggle. Taking HUGE breathes to calm himself down he walked towards her and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Using his right hand he held onto her side to keep her standing. "Damn it. If you just fucking stayed out of my way.." he didn't need to finish that sentence to let her know he was apologizing. Rudely. But still apologizing.

"Just...just don't do anything rash until I've come up with a plan. Moron." she growled at him. Butch rolled his eyes and despite how angry he was he needed to calm down and think this rationally. Right. "Where do you live?" he asked, taking steps down the street. She looked at him incredulously and scoffed. "Like hell I'd tell you where i live you weir-" she didn't finish when Butch had punched her side (of course he didn't hit hard considering she was injured.) with a poker-face expression.

Buttercup groaned in pain slightly swaying. Asshole! As they kept walking Buttercup swung her arms backwards hitting Butch square in the nose with the back of her hand. "ACK-!" Butch let her go and stumbled back- grabbing onto his nose. He squatted in pain and held it tightly with both hands. "D-damn it!" he shouted. As he pulled his hands away he felt a trace of something wet slide down his nose. "Double damn it!"

Buttercup began to laugh. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her eyes were closed to stop small tears from leaking. However as soon as it came it disappeared. Her mouth set into a firm line and her fists clenched. She turned and walked away from him getting a few feet away. Butch slowly pulled his hands away and looked up seeing her walking off.

"Hey, where ya' going?" She stopped. Biting her bottom lip she turned to look at him. "Eh..?" Butch whispered seeing her eyes holding so much emotion that he could not detect. It sent him spiraling into a pit of darkness. As if her eyes had witness thousands of years of torture. They were absolutely beautiful. He couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her eyes.

"Why..?" her voice was barley audible however because of his superb sense of hearing he opened his mouth before shutting it. "Why..?" she repeated. Her fist clenched tighter. "Why do you always follow me? Why are you always there wherever i go? Why do you keep playing this game? Answer me, tell me why?" by then she couldn't help her tone go bitter. She gritted her teeth her eyes closing in anger.

"Why do you keep pretending you care!? Go away and leave me alone! You'll only make things worse!" she began to shout, all her pent up frustration finally being released. Butch only stared at her in surprise. Is it really that hard to tell? "You fool, when'll you stop pretending and go away!? Haven't you've had your fun yet?" her cheeks were pained, almost making her gums bleed.

"You don't have to help me. You didn't have to protect me. You didn't need to save me, so why do you continue to do it anyway?" she relaxed, her entire body shrugging down. Her eyes filled with sadness as her gaze setting downward, to proud to show him how much trouble he is giving her. Her heart.

Once again anger set in and she waved a fist in the air. "Aren't you tired yet!? When will you stop already!? Stop toying with my feelings!" tears ran down her cheeks as they reddened. It made her sick to think that some delinquent jerk had made her this weak. It was absolutely frustrating. Aggravating.

A smile made it's way to his face, watching her internal struggle with his actions. "Why are you smiling? Do you enjoy watching me suffer you sick jerk!?" her words didn't faze him one bit. Instead his smile only grew wider, his cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. "You honestly don't know? I didn't think you'd be that dense y'know." he didn't move from the ground.

"Stop playing already and tell me!"

"It's because i love you."

A gust of wind blew across them. His dark hair sailed across gently, the rays of sunshine beautifully illuminating his face. Her eyes grew a few sizes, and her cheeks turned a (probably unhealthy) shade of scarlet red. Her heart had sped up multiple times too fast for her to handle. She watched his face, still smiling that _stupid_ smile.

 _Before she knew it she was falling in love._


	9. A Pained Guilt

Butch hadn't really been looking forward to dropping her off but it seemed like he had no other choice. He had gotten to meet her sisters (Blossom the 'stupid bitchy girl who has like some sort of sister complex) one, and Bubbles the 'i love bunnies and ponies so much rainbows come out of my mouth!') and of course the over protective father (who had threatened him the entire time only to see that Butch, could in fact, carry a VERY heavy couch.)

After leaving he went home. By now Boomer and Brick must be trying to untie their panties from bunching up. He sighed, rolling his eyes just thinking about the shit Brick was gonna give him. Despite being the oldest it seemed like it was Brick who was the older one. Not only that Boomer was also WAY over protective. So much so that only a half a year ago he stopped following Butch into the bathroom (claiming that he can fall and injure himself or accidentally slip out the window or the mirror might explode and stab Butch all over.)

He rolled his eyes again, setting his mouth in a firm line. He noticed he was quite far from his house, hell even the sun started to set by the time he got there it'd probably be midnight or something. How annoying! He shook his head and sighed walking down the deserted sidewalk. Actually the streets seemed deserted, like everyone had suddenly flown up into the air and disappeared. Damn these people sure did sleep early. He trudged down the sidewalk and took a few corners, already feeling tiredness seep into him. Between finding buttercup, getting his ass kicked and having to carry her home it was all so exhausting !-

His fist clenched, feeling his teeth grinded together. Those damn assholes are really going to get it. They're going to die. He hadn't noticed that the sky was completely dark, beautiful stars portrayed in the sky. He muttered curses under his breath before coming to a complete stop. "Hostage?" he muttered putting a hand on his chin. She mentioned that. There was no way those weak ass idiots were ALL able to get the jump on her. Unless they had the upper hand somehow. His eyebrows furrowed remembering what she had told him.

 _"They took one of my friends ''hostage'' so i could save him. Either i let them beat me up for an entire week or they'd hurt him. I couldn't let my friend get hurt.."_

She didn't mean that brown-headed-wanna-be-Buttercup-match was it? Why in the hell would she even let herself get hurt for him? "Tch, what a dumb-ass." he growled. He sighed and continued his way home. Of course before he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. He turned in head. The shadow continued to move down the opposite side and way that Butch did. It was probably a punk about his age, however he couldn't exactly tell. However his eyes didn't trail away as the shadow was about to walk by a street light.

And when he did, Butch got the biggest surprise ever.

It had turned out to be Mitch Mitchellson (who wouldn't fucking name their kid that?) Butch's eyes widened as a gasp had escaped his lips. The hell is he doing here so late? It seems like Mitch had noticed him or something because he stop directly underneath the light. His head whipped around to meet Butch's striking forest green eyes. Neither of them moved a muscle, only staring at each other as if they were gonna tear their throats apart.

His fists (for the hundredth time, if he were counting) clenched. This time, instead of letting his chance slip by, he started taking slow ominous steps towards the brunet. The boy didn't flinch, his gaze however drifted down to the ground, as if ashamed. And he should be. Not one. Not a single one. Butch had noted. Each step he took toward the boy he noticed. Not a single scratched was put on him. Not one. While Buttercup had a broken rib, a wounded shoulder, and cuts, scratches and bruises all around her body. Now he was starting to get really pissed. The brunet boy slightly flinched under his gaze but stayed put nonetheless. As Butch finally reached him they stood face to face. Eye to eye. Butch was getting so worked up just by looking at him! But it seemed Mitch was too. The fire in the boy's eyes seemed to hold so much anger and jealousy. And same for Butch too it seemed.

It was down right annoying. "Tell me where the hell you were." One of Mitch's eyebrows twitched, his glared hardening a bit more. "I don't have to tell you shit." The boy spat. Anger arose inside the green-eyed boy and before he had a chance to stop himself, not that he'd want to anyway, he slammed the other boy into the wall. His hand clutched onto his shirt, wrinkling it up and nearly ripping it off. "LIKE HELL YOU WON'T!" Butch growled. His fangs barred out, almost giving Mitch the impression that he was about to be eaten.

"I suggest you start talking now asshole!" Butch cursed, tightening his grip on the boys shirt. Mitch panicked a bit, his right hand holding onto Butch's own, doing his best to try and get him off. "Shut up it isn't your concern! Buttercup means more to me than you could understand! You had no right to come and ruin our lives!" The boys outrageous cry rung in Butch's ear. No, he did have a right to come. He did have a right to fall in love with her. He did have a right _to be_ with her. "Like hell i don't! I love her, and i can tell she has feeling for me! I'm not going to let _you_ tell me otherwise!"

" _I do! Especially when it was your fault she got hurt!_ "


	10. Off to the Future

Butch lunged at them, letting out a battle cry and straight punching Snake in the stomach and back-handing Ace in the face. They both fell. Lil' Arturo went for his legs, managing to knock Butch off his feet however Butch used his right hand to flip himself up right, kicking the miniature away. Big Billy came up behind him and lift Butch over his head, then slammed him down into the ground. Butch coughed a bit but he immediately stood back up, jumping up and kneeling Big Billy's face. "God damn it! Don't let him get away!" Ace growled, pointing a finger at the boy. Once again Snake and Lil' Arturo lunged. Doing a quick combination, Snake spun Lil' Arturo by his feet and then let go. Lil' Arturo was sent flying across the sky, and faster than Butch had expected he was head butted.

He stumbled backwards, running into Billy's belly. Billy swatted him, like he was swatting a fly, the impact was strong enough to send Butch head first into the ground. He cursed, trying to get up as quickly as possible. He suddenly felt a searing pain as a bony elbow dug into his back. He was once again lifted into the air by Big Billy, hoping to once again be able to slam him down. However Butch manage to get the upper hand as he shot his elbow into Billy's face. "GA-GAAH!" Billy let him drop, falling backwards, hands on his face. Ace rushed in front of Butch and threw multiple punches at his face, both hands clenched tightly. Butch easily dodged (seeing as he was so much faster than Ace) and uppercutted him in the chin. "You fucking asshole!" Butch cursed.

One shot was all he needed to get Ace in the hospital. He was able to take them all down, easily. They just kept coming back up, like zombies. Butch shot his arm out again, but this time didn't deliver. Instead he was suddenly down on his knees. His arms were being sustained and someone had grabbed his hair, roughly, lifting his head. He stared up at Ace who was heaving. "How does it feel to be tied like a dog?" Butch grinded his teeth. "I don't know, how does it feel like to be in constant stupidity?" Ace glowered at him. "Fucking smart-ass!" one punch to the stomach. Another blow to the face.

Another kick to his side. Another and another and another. Until one final blow was sent to Butch's face. Butch growled, blood running from his mouth down to his chin. He coughed, "Is that the best you got?" he chuckled. "You piece of shit, just don't know how to shut up!" Ace yelled, obviously frustrated with Butch not screaming in pain. "Fine. I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way.." he walked away, towards a tree and reached behind it- pulling out a giant fat pipe.

Butch's eyes narrowed. The rest of the gang just watched, some of their own eyes wide. "Wait- Acccee- i don't think thatsss sssuch a good idea." Snake said, his grip loosening on Butch's arm. Ace glared at him through his shades, scrunching up his face, "Don't you dare sissy out on me, Snake. The rest of you better fucking listen to your damn leader. Which is me." he jerked a thumb at himself. The rest stared at him, as if he were insane but didn't dare say anything more. "Hold him still boys." a twisted smile released on Ace's face, lifting the pipe over his head. He was aiming to break Butch's arm. Yes, Butch was strong, but even he had limits, and pipe's were way over it. The green-eyed boy didn't close his eyes. Instead he glared at Ace the entire time, making sure to not lose contact. "Say goodbye to those arms boy."

And he swung down.

" **GRAAA!"**

Ace fell to the ground.

"You assholes forgot about someone don't cha think!?"

Butch was freed from his position and saw Buttercup, fighting away the rest of the gang. His eyes trained on her as he watched, jaw slackened a bit. "Are you gonna sit on your ass all day or are you gonna help me!?" Butch blinked, her words snapping him out of his daze. A large smirk made way and he stood on his feet and ran towards her. Back to back, they watched as the gang surrounded them. "Give it up- _muchacho_. You're outnumbered." Lil' Arturo threatened, he was only kicked away by Buttercup who scoffed. "But you're outmatched!"

"Way to kick-ass Butterbabe!" Butch called out, giving Billy a good knee to the face. Snake came up from behind him with the pipe, ready to attack but Buttercup punched him in the face. He fell to the ground. "Watch your back- dumbass." she insulted. Butch jumped over her, kicking both Lil' Arturo and Billy away- landing on the ground with a knee. "What were you saying?" She huffed at him. They continued to fight their lungs out, the zombies of the Gang Green Gang reaching their limits and will power. Ace lunged at Buttercup, throwing a punch at her, she dodged and gave him a really powerful punch to the face. He passed out on the ground.

The rest of the gang watched their leader fall. He didn't move an inch. "Gaaahh- Billy thinks leader is dead." Billy said, poking Ace with a stick. Snake and Lil' Arturo shivered. "Grab him Billy!" and when he did, they ran off. Leaving both greens in the dust. Butch let himself fall, lifting himself up with his arms. "Pussies." Butch laughed. Buttercup rolled her eyes, breathing deeply. "So, what now Butterba-"

 **SMACK**.

Butch immediately put a hand over his new bruise on his cheek where Buttercup had punched him. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he continued to rant and shout demanding an explanation. Buttercup closed her eyes. Her annoyance level skyrocketing very rapidly. "ARE YOU GONNA ANSWE-" "SHUT UP! I told you not to get involved with me anymore, and what the hell do you do? You come and rescue me! I didn't need help, damn it!" she gasped, her shoulders heaving up and down to take in air. Butch stared at her, shocked. One deep breath and she finished, "...but i guess, if you didn't come..i would've been hurt...so... _thanks_."

Butch blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

Until he was grinning from ear to ear.

"HAH! I knew you needed me! You just can't deny it anymore, Butterbabe." He jumped up, putting both hands on hips and puffing out his chest. Buttercup scoffed, "As if i needed help from a Twitch." she enjoyed watching the blush rise on his cheeks, "You saw that!? How can you see that? I thought it was gone!?" She laughed. And so did he.

Her eyes averted to the ground once the laughter died down. "Listen…" she started. "I don't know if i'm ready to return your feelings. I don't know if i'll ever be, this is a first….but…" Butch felt a small smile on his face, his face softening. He raised a fist up to her. Buttercup raised and eyebrow before realization hit her. Butch finished, "...Friends?" Buttercup smiled. She fist-bumped him.

"Friends."

"Hey Butterbutt! Hurry the hell up or we'll be late!" Butch called out from the street below the girls window. Over the span of three years he had grown up. Taller, and a little buffer. He was now, every girls dream guy for a bad boy. "I heard you, don't get your panties in a twist." Buttercup called out from the door of her house. Long hair, and a few inches taller was what these years served her. "Ha, very funny, get your ass moving, otherwise my brothers are going to kick my ass." Buttercup smirked at him, "Yeah duh, if Bubbles can kick your ass i'm pretty sure that spaz of a brother can too." Butch glared at her, "That was _one_ time!" they both bickered at each other, going through the school's gates.

Both of them had gotten unbelievably close, whether it was covering for one another when skipping classes, or rescuing the other person from gangs. The years went by for them, days, weeks, months. However, they didn't mind the flow. As long as they were together they were fine. Nothing else in the world mattered.


End file.
